Out of Character
by silver replies
Summary: Inner Hinata's trying to come out, Hinata's sarcastic, Ino's flirty, Tenten likes Neji, Neji likes Tenten, Shika's everywhere, Crampy Sakura's screaming and Sasuke's range of vocabulary is limited to a 'hn.' In which Hinata undergoes a fashion makeover.
1. Free Ramen?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Heheh. If I did, I would be screaming to the world that NaruHina and SakuSasu are canon pairings. (people think otherwise)

* * *

Air is very significant for our survival. We can't live without air; but luckily there is an infinite amount of air molecules in our atmosphere. The stupidest thing anyone can forget to do is breathe. However, breathing is usually the one thing I forget to do around _him_. And yes, the person I am talking about is Uzumaki Naruto. He is one of the greatest people I have ever met and just having a simple conversation with him just knocks the breath right out of me. _That_ is why I stutter so much. _That _is also the reason why people think me to be a mouse.

"Hinata? Hinata-chan?" I hear Sakura ask from behind me.

I smile gently. "Yes, Sakura? I've been waiting. You're practically three seconds late!" I say sarcastically. Yes, this is the real me. I'm not as loud as the others girls though, so that's why I'm still considered the mouse of the group.

"So sorry to keep you waiting," she cries dramatically, throwing her head back. "But it appears that I was only one second late, Hinata."

I frowned. "Late is late, Sakura. Now what did you call me here for?" I ask. At four in the morning she called me. I was irritated, but not angry. I knew it was important. And well, if it wasn't, I wouldn't be angry, it takes a lot to get me angry or upset.

"Well, Naruto's working his shift now, at the ramen shop. I thought you'd like to know so you could visit him." she says, winking at me.

I could feel my face heating up. "O-okay S-sakura... I'll go c-check it out..." Breathe girl! Breathe... I take a deep gulp of breath and nod. "But I also saw Sasuke walking around here before you came."

She flushes and I smirk. She blinks. "That's great! We'll catch up later, okay Hinata-chan?" she says, ruffling my hair.

I smile my suddle smile. "Okay, Sakura. Later!" I call behind my shoulder as I walk over to my favorite store; the ramen store. Not only did the ramen store sell my first... Well, maybe not first, maybe, my twentieth favorite food, but Naruto also worked there. Two in one deal, eh?

"Hey, Hina! Sup?" Naruto bellowed from behind the counter. "You'll have the regular, I'm assuming."

I nod. "Y-yes Naruto." I say timidly. I hand him the money and he smiles. "H-had a good day t-today?" I stutter.

He grins. "Yep! Sakura-kun stopped by! I think she's finally coming around." Suddenly it hit me. He still likes her.

I flush. "O-oh... T-that's great, N-naruto!" I exclaim with false happiness.

"Believe it!" He beams. He hands me back my money. "You get a free bowl today, Hina, since your my Sakura-kun's best friend; other than me, of course!" He says, pushing the hot bowl of ramen towards me.

I accept the bowl and furiously wolf it down. "Thank you, Naruto." I say, miraculously without stuttering.

"You sure ate that bowl of ramen quickly, Hinata!" He says with disbelief.

"I was hungry." I lie, getting up to leave. "Bye, Naruto-san." I walk out of the ramen shop and walk over to the book shop. I walk over to the coffee shop counter, where my cousin is.

"Hello cousin, what would you like today?" Neji asked. As soon as he saw me he immediately said, "I'll call Tenten. Wait here, while I make you a cup of coffee."

I smile. "Neji, you always seem to make things better." I give him my money and he shoves it back. "Keep it Neji, I've already had a free bowl of ramen, I don't need a free cup of coffee also."

He nods. "If that is your wish cousin," he smirks.

"I'm here!" Tenten pants, running into the book store. "What's the big emergency?" And as she first laid eyes on me, she rushed me over to a couch where Neji couldn't hear, for she knew, that Neji would personally annilate whatever made me upset.

I press my fingers together. "Is it okay if I... not talk about it?" I ask. Tenten nods. "Can you stop staring at me like that? It makes me feel uncomfortable!" I say. Alas, she just kept staring. I stared back, my stare as blank as ever.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Just come with me to find Sakura." Tenten says, blinking. We go to the place where we said we would meet.

"Jerk!" I hear Sakura cry. A few yelps of pain… "REVIVE THE FREAKING UCHIHA CLAN THIS, AND KILL BROTHER THAT! GOD DAMNIT BE A MAN AND GET A LIFE!" Crack. Inner Sakura is out on a spree. "WHAT ABOUT ME? HUH? HUH?!"

I run over to Sakura. "Inner Sakura!"

Sakura blinks twice. "This isn't… Inner Sakura." She lets out a cry of pain and clutches her stomach. Oh no; it's worse than that… It's… Sakura when she has cramps! Dun, dun, dun…

"Get off of me…" I hear Sasuke mumble. "Annoying."

Sakura gets off obediently. "When I…" She lets out another painful scream.

I rush her over to a bench. "Aw, calm down Sakura-chan. Drink this." I say, handing her my coffee. She sips it gratefully.

"Sakura-kun!" I hear Naruto exclaim. "Now that my shift's over, I want to take you out!"

I roll my eyes. "She's not feeling too well, Naruto. Another time." I mumble. I pat Sakura's back as she takes another sip of my coffee.

"Hina, don't be so harsh. You can't keep my future girlfriend away from me forever." He says darkly.

Sakura upon hearing the remark, spits out her coffee and jumps up. "You and I will never ever happen!" She screams. "Get it through your thick skull, Naruto!" Ouch. That was harsh.

"I will wait for you forever, Sakura-kunnnn!" He bellows and I clench my fists. Not if I have anything to do about it.

I smile. I'll make Naruto love me. I will make him fall in love with the real Hinata, not the blithering idiot he believes me to be. He won't even know what hit him. "Shut up," I say.

Naruto looks at me in shock. "What did you say?"

I grin. "Shut up. You guys are giving me a headache, and Naruto, you aren't helping Sakura-chan very much with her pains." Sakura takes another sip of my coffee.

"Okay." He says finally, taking a seat next to me. "But I still love her, you know." He says quietly.

I pat him on the back sympathetically. "I know, I know." I say frowning, "But you got to move on." I'm just about ready to kill myself when Tenten speaks up and saves the day!... Sort of.

"You are pathetic," She snarls, "Men. Can't even see what's right in front of them." Tenten states cruelly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks befuddled. She stalks away.

I look over at Sakura. "You okay?" She nods slowly and I smile. "Good. Because now is when you are supposed to hunt down your beloved Sasuke while I sit here and laugh like a hyena!" My hand automatically flew to my mouth. Where exactly did that comment come from? She was going to kill me! "S-sorry, S-sakura…C-chan…" I whisper a word of apology.

"It's okayyyy, Hinata," She yawns, "Just stay here while I go Sasuke hunting." She whistles, standing up. She attempts to give me back my coffee.

I shake my head. "Take it just in case." I smile and stand up to stretch. "See you at home, then."

"Bye, Hina-chan, don't forget to stop by Ino's… You know she's a little upset about her break up with Chouji." I nod and proceed to walk out of the mall.

"Wait up Sakura-kunnnn, I'll help you chase teme!" I hear Naruto shout. I roll my eyes. Men. They were impossible.

* * *

"I-ino?" I ask, my voice echoing throughout the seemingly empty apartment.

"Hinata?" She asks, coming out from behind the couch. Her face is now radiating with joy. "You came by to visit me? I thought I would be all alone today!" I walk up to her and she envelopes me in an embrace. "Thanks!"

"I… Uh… you're welcome! Sakura and Tenten would have came too, but Sakura was too busy trying to kill her beloved and Tenten was being pissy about N…"

Ino stops me. "Okay, okay. But what really matters is that you came! It's October second…"

"You and Chouji's anniversary." I say. "It's the day you guys became girlfriend boyfriend, right?"

Ino nods. "Yes, but that wasn't what I was going to say! You've like Naruto for an official year now, and you still haven't told him anything!"

"a He still likes Sakura," I say dully. "Plus, it's not like I'd have a chance with him even if he didn't like her."

"Not nowwww…" She grins. "But you totally will when I'm done with you!"

My eyes widen. "N-no way!" She pouts. "O-okay… Maybe. But only if Sakura and Tenten are here with me… And you don't do anything to my hair!"

She nods yet again. "Fine. I wasn't planning on doing anything with you hair anyway!" She huffed.

"Uhhh… Ino? C-can I leave now? I sort of have to do something…" I say, looking at the clock. She waves me off and I rush out the door. I sigh. That woman is crazy.

* * *

I open the door of our (meaning me and Sakura's) apartment to see three people on the couch, watching a movie. Once again, I forget to breathe which results in me rushing to the bathroom and taking several gulps of air before coming out once more.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura exclaims in greeting.

"Hey Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke." I reply, going into the kitchen and fixing myself a drink. No alcohol, of course. I have my limits, you know… Sometimes.

"You know, Naruto came here allll the way just for you?" She teases.

"No! I came here for you, Sakura-kun!" He huffs. My fingers twitch behind my back. "Only for you, Sakura-kun!"

I grin. "Heheh, Sasuke. Looks like you got competition." I say, making Sakura blush.

"Hn." He grunts. I finally take a seat on the separate chair and begin watching. Turns out they're watching Sakura's favorite movie, Moulin Rouge. What a surprise.

And it just turns out it's her favorite scene--- when Christian sings Your Song to Satine. Wow.

"Oooh!" She squeals. "If somebody wrote a song for me, I'd love them forever!" She says, green eyes shining.

Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Really?! I have one written just for you!"

Sakura raises a slender eyebrow. "Sing it for me." I almost immediately bring my hands up to my ears. Naruto was a horrible singer.

"Er… Well… Sakura, it's not exactly finished…"

She smirks. "It's okay! Just sing to me what you have so far!"

_"Sakura, is there anything beautiful than thee? Is there truly any site to…_ Err… _See?_" He sings off tune. It was torture just listening to him. "That's all I got!" He says as Sakura and I sweatdrop.

"Fourteen words Naruto," I say. "Amazing." I laugh. I look to Sasuke expectantly, waiting for him to comment.

"Hn." He says simply. I shake my head. What exactly did Sakura see in him, anyway?

"You can tell everybody… This is your song…" I sang along with Sakura, who was currently replaying her favorite scene. "It may be quite simple now… Now that it's done…" I stop singing simply because I noticed the way Sakura was eyeing Sasuke.

Oh.

She's got it bad.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review! (come on, I'm just asking for one.)


	2. Meet the Inner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thank you to my one reviewer.

* * *

I find myself bursting out in laughter, which is completely unexpected. I look around to see everybody staring at me. "THE MONKEYS DID IT!" I screech, which is even more surprising... But I never say anything above a normal tone. Plus, what was that? The monkeys did it? I did not say that.

_It seems my little outer has finally... Cracked! _

Who is that? It sounded strangely like myself...

_It is because, I am you, and you are me. I am your Inner Hinata._

Can you stop saying stuff in that tone? It's sort of freaking me out.

_This is my regular voice._

I don't talk like that, why do you?

_Because I am your opposite._

Wait! If I am you and you are me, then technically I'm my own opposite; that's unethical!

_It's confusing, but just go along with it, okay?_

Fine. I still don't find this correct though.

_That's because I mess with your mind on a freaky subconscious level that even YOU don't understand._

If I don't understand, then that means you don't understand because you are me.

_Nani! You're mean!_

I smirk. "Take that!" I cry, doing my victory dance.

Sakura stares at me. "Um... Hina, why exactly are you doing your victory dance?" Sasuke and Naruto are staring at me, still.

"Well, you see," I search my mind, thinking of a way to change the subject, "Ino wants to give me a fashion makeover!" I say randomly.

Sakura gasps. "Me and Tenten are so there!" She exclaims. "Can we cut your hair?" She asks quietly.

"No!" I screech. Whoa, I really have to stop screeching; it's just so out of character for me. But, after all, it is my hair. "I love my hair even more than I love cats!"

Naruto snorts. "Cats suck; dogs RULE!"

I shake my head. "No; cats have an amazing sense of balance; they always land on their feet!" I argue.

"Dogs protect you and are loyal to you!" He complains.

"Cats can protect you also; they scratch and bite and they are loyal!" I counter.

"The majority of the world is for dogs!"

"Not really! Egyptians worshipped cats!"

"There was a god that was a dog; the god of the underworld!"

"No; he had a JACKAL head, not a dog head!"

"Well, they may have worshipped cats, but they still liked dogs better!"

"Then why didn't they worship dogs?"

"Why didn't they worship cats?"

"They did worship cats!"

"Black cats are bad luck!"

"Don't feed me that non-sense! The day I had a black cat pass me I found a fifty dollar bill on the ground!"

"It was probably fake!"

"It wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was t..." But before he had the chance to complete his sentence, Sakura stood up.

"I suppose I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone."

I blush, then grin. "Why? Cause you wanna have another make-out session with your beloved Sasuke-kunnnn?" Sasuke, who had been taking a sip of his tea, spit it out on Naruto.

I giggle. Naruto looks like a cat who had just been in water! "Naruto," I say. "You look like a cat; drenched in water!"

Naruto glares. "And you look like a..." I stare at him with anticipation. "Never mind. Dogs still own cats."

I raise an eyebrow. "Sure," I say sarcastically. "And all superstition has recently been proven true."

"They are true!" He says, crossing his arms.

"SO," Sakura interrupts. "What do you want to do?"

"Kill brother." Sasuke stated.

"Marry Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped.

"Stop all this idiocy." I say coolly.

Sakura smiles brightly. "I like Hina's idea the best." She proclaims. "Let's go out to... Ice skate!"

We all simultaneously shout, "No!"

She laughed and nodded. Sakura's eyes brightened. "Let's go over to Ino's and call Tenten. We're going to give you a complete makeover!"

And just then, everything blacked out. When I woke up, I was tied to a freaking chair and Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were all looking at me.

"Okay, the purple dress or the black dress?" Ino chirps, showing me two dresses; a long sleeved purple one that looked like it would go down to my knees and a puffy sleeved black one that would go mid thigh.

"Could I wear skinny jeans with the black one?" I ask.

"Only if they're light wash Hina-chan! We can look for them afterwards." Replies Sakura. I would look good in either of them; the black one would look better on me, but the purple one was more my style...

"Uh? The black one?" I say slowly.

Ino grins. "Great! I hoped you would pick that one!" She says, freeing me from my prison (hey, I was still tied down). "Now go and try it on! You can wear your jeans under for the time being." I run into the dressing room and slip the dress on.

I look in the mirror and... Holy. Sweet mother of... I'm freaking hot! I walk out.

"Hinata?" Squeals Sakura. "You look so cute!"

I sigh. "Can we just go home?" I whine.

Ino looks guilty. "Well, sure. After all, Tenten isn't here and... You said that she had to be so you could get your make-over."

* * *

It's been a while since we all had a meeting; you know, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto and I. Ino and Shikamaru haven't really talked much ever since he started dating Temari and Tenten and Sakura had gotten into a fight because of... me. In the words of Shikamaru, "It's so troublesome."

Well, it wasn't exactly a fight. Tenten thought Sakura was the only reason why I wasn't with Naruto yet and Sakura, of course, defended herself. They're still friends, just not all that great friends. Right now we're just all sitting here, playing a god-foresaken game that is... Ridiculous.You know it! Karaoke. Worst game in the history of games. Yes, karaoke is considered a game; well, like a sort of competition game but anyway...

Did I ever mention that Ino was an atrociously horrible singer?

"And I..." She bellowed. I position my chopsticks and... Perfect. The sushi hit her right in the mouth. "Mmmph!"

I grab the microphone and end the song. She got a... 72! "And we have a loser... Yamanaka Ino!" I say.

"Come on Hinata... Don't be a bitchhhh..." She moans. I shrug and I toss the mic to Sakura, who tosses it to Naruto, who tosses it to Neji, who tosses it to Sasuke, who tosses it to Tenten, who tosses it to Shikamaru, who tosses it to me, and I toss it to... My inner side, who welcomes it and begins singing... Quite well, actually. And I got a 100, ohhh, what now pig?!

And before I notice that I actually said that last part out loud, Ino cries, "I still beat you in level of attractive-ness and all that other shit." I twitch.

_Oh, let's knock her out._

How?

_With one punch, she isn't that great of a fighter you know._

Point taken, but isn't that a little harsh? Can't we simply just act like we're struggling and then knock her out?

_Because, if the others see we're having difficulty defeating her, who knows what they'll think of us._

With that, my inner took control of my right arm and indeed, knocked Ino out with a punch. And ugh, everybody's looking at me like that... again.

"What?" I ask, annoyed, "She was annoying me."

* * *

And now, I, Kurama-ness am going to whore for reviews. OMG! PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVERRR (as a friend, duh) AND GIVE YOU COOKIES AND STUFF! I ALSO THANK EACH OF MY REVIEWERS SEPERATELY VIA REVIEW REPLY AND STUFF! YOU CAN ALSO HAVE A SASUKE PLUSHIE! YEAH! I WANT AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE IN LIKE EVER!


	3. Tipsyness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Because... um. Why wouldn't I not own Naruto?

Note: This takes place when they are 17-18. I'm changing the drink age in Konoha though, okay?

* * *

When Ino woke up, she was more than pissed. She was furious. She yelled obscenities at me and threw random things at me (which I dodged). Sakura had to knock her out (again) just to end it. Needless to say, I was laughing all the way through Ino's fit of rage. Trust me, if you were there you would have been laughing too. Sometimes Ino just overreacts about the tiniest things, like me knocking her out.

Well, if you consider that tiny... Anyway, after everything was calmed down, we all went out to a bar (even if I don't drink). Sakura and Ino are big drinkers, especially Sakura. I think she's been hanging around Tsunade-sama too much. I am probably the only one who is going to stay sober, other than Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru. And ugh; Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru aren't exactly the most sociable people in the world you know.

Right now we are currently in this bar at the end of the village, and Sakura is now ordering her fifth- wait, sixth bottle of sake. Ino is on her fourth, and is pretty drunk. Tenten is on her third (and already wasted). Naruto is tipsy, on his fourth, like Ino. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru are being... Well, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. And I have only had one small cup of sake.

"H-hey... Hinata!" Sakura giggles. "Why do you look so..." She bursts out in laughter. "Blue?" Ino laughs along.

I raise an eyebrow. "Hey! Sakura! Ino!" They grin and nod. "Why do you look so..." I fake a few laughs. "Wasted?"

_Oh, yeah, burn biznatches, burn._

Inner! That's. Not. Nice!

_Well that little comment you made wasn't nice either._

They deserved it.

_Hah. Then why didn't they deserve the comment I didn't say aloud?_

Because um...

_Yes?_ I can just see my inner grinning.

The sky is blue. That's why.

_That was a lame comeback._

But, it was a pretty impossible one to counter.

_Uhuh._

Yeah-uh.

_Loser._

Biznatch.

_Oh no you didn't!_

Oh yes I did!

_Bring it on!_

Wait.

_Yes?_

Aren't we fighting ourselves?

_Oh yeah. Want to have some more sake?_

No.

_Too bad, suckah!_

My inner takes control of my left hand and reaches for a bottle of sake while I fight it. "Get out of my mind!" I scream.

Ino and Sakura grin at me (CREEPY BIZNATCHES!). "So Hina-channnnnnnnn..." They slur in unison. "_You _o'allll pe'ple have an innerrr?"

"Wha? NO!" I scream as my inner finally grabs the bottle of sake and tries to force it down my throat. I slam the bottle of sake down on the table so hard it breaks.

Tenten giggles and shakes her head."What a waste of sake, Hina-chan!"

"INSANE!" I screech. "YOU ARE ALL INSANE!"

"And troublesome." Shikamaru adds.

"And annoying." Sasuke says, crinkling his nose in distaste.

"And VICTIMS OF FATE!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Neji... Are you... Feeling very well?" I ask.

He smiles (omigosh, should we take him to a doctor?). "Of course!" He _chirps_, gesturing to the completely empty bottles of sake in his two hands.

_Take the sake..._ My inner chants.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" I scream once again.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnn..." Ino groans, cuddling up to Sasuke. He pushes her away while Sakura laughs insanely. "Whyyyyyyy?" She cries. "Whyyyy don't you LOVEEEEE me?"

"You. Are. Annoying." Sasuke grunts.

The blonde shakes her head in dismay. "But you call Sakuraaa-channn annoying, but you LOVEEEE her!"

I laugh. "Yeah, that is true." I agree. "I mean, it is obvious you like her, I mean, whenever a guy tries to flirt with her you give them the Uchiha death glare, so I don't know what you mean by annoying but I guess it's like an affectionate term you use. Though I honestly have no idea why you called Ino annoying, because you obviously know she's Shikamaru's." I say thoughtfully.

Sasuke and Shikamaru growl at me in unison. "What? Don't look at me like that. You know it's true." They stop growling, but continue to growl at me. "Ahh, this is pathetic," I smile, "Two men in denial, refusing to admit their_ freaking_ obvious feelings." I look at Sasuke. "Well, maybe I can't say anything about you. I know that if you're not straight, you are either homosexual, bisexual or asexual."

Naruto laughs. "I'm going with homosexual. Why else would he have run off with Orochimaru and left Sakura-chan on a bench?" I grin. "I mean, what guy does that, leave his _relatively hot _friend on a bench?"

Ino shoves Naruto playfully. "No, I think he's bisexual, I bet he was checking you out during your training and he probably _did something_ to the Forehead when she was out cold."

Sakura grins. "Sasuke! You violated me?" She gasps. "Well, I for one think he's asexual, after all, he has tons of girls and _utterly delicious _guys hitting on him each day but he never does anything about it, he just blows them off. I think he wants to die a virgin."

Tenten shakes her head but before she can say anything, Sasuke slams his fist on the table, making it snap in half. Sakura's eyes get big. "Wow, Sasuke, you're the best!" She squeals. Then she smirks. "But I could have broken it with my _little_ finger."

"Who is going to pay for the table?" I ask curiously.

"Oh..." Sakura giggles. "Let's go." She fishes for her wallet, threw a wad of cash on the table and we all hurried out of there to me and Sakura's place.

"So," I say, twiddling my fingers, "What do you want to do?"

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Tenten suggests.

I shake my head. "No, I mean... You guys are partially if not fully, drunk. It would be... Unjust if we did it right now. Why don't we do something else?"

"Like what?" Naruto asks.

"Like... Play the Shut Up Game!"

"Okay!" Naruto says, and we all glare at him, taking out our weapons. We throw them at him. "What the----?" He says as he dodges them.

"You lost!" I cry, laughing. "New game! Let's call it Questions Only!" I smile.

"What's that?" Ino asks.

"Isn't it a game where you talk only in questions?" I retort.

"How do you know this?" Asks Sakura.

"How do you know I know this?" I grin.

"Do you know how she knows you know this?" Naruto asks.

"How would I know that she knows I know that?"

"Why are you guys asking so many questions?" Ino says, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Aren't we playing a game called Questions Only?" I reply.

"When did we start playing?"

"Weren't you there when we started?"

"Do you know?"

"How would I know?"

"Why wouldn't you know?"

"Why do you think I know?"

"Why would I think you know?"

"How should I know what you think?"

"Why would I know what I think?"

"Aren't you _you_?"

"Why would I be me?"

"Aren't me and I basically the same thing?"

"How would I know?"

"Are you stupid or something?" I ask with much exasperation.

"Are you insulting me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Why would it be obvious?"

"Why are you so ugly?" Naruto asks me.

"Why are you so conceited?" I snap back.

"Aren't they the perfect couple?" Tenten sighs, tilting her head back.

"What?!" Naruto and I shout in unison.

"Are you guys deaf or something?" Sakura asks in an annoyed voice.

I turn my gaze to Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru. "Why aren't you guys playing? Are you afraid you're going to lose?"

"No." They reply simultaneously. We all take out our weapons and throw them at the three _geniuses_.

"Hah! You just lost!" Sakura laughs.

I yawn and smile while closing my eyes. "What a day..." They all shake their heads in understanding and make a move to leave. They can barely walk (it was a miracle for some of them to make it back home) so Sakura offers for them to stay.

"Guys in the living room, girls in the bedroom." I say after she makes her offer and they accept. I sigh again. Tonight was going to be a long one. And I hate long nights, more than I hate long days. I quite despise long days, you know.

The point is, tonight was going to be a living hell.

* * *

Please review or I won't update. If you like the story and I don't update, then you will never know what happens next. If you don't know what happens next, you will be haunted by my story until I finally decide to update.

More reviews faster update.


End file.
